1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the recovery of data from a continuous data protection engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for recovering data from a continuous data protection engine using an interface that is also employed for accessing data in a primary storage location.
2. The Relevant Technology
In this society where many personal and business interactions are data driven, data can become easily lost or corrupted due to events such as system failures, viruses, power outages, etc. Backing up data has become an important feature of computer networks because of this increasing dependence upon computers and networks to perform vital business and personal functions. The ability to easily, accurately and reliably access data is expected by anyone accessing a computer and/or network.
Backup and recovery of data is typically accomplished through the use of a data protection service that creates a backup copy of data and that recovers the data from the backup copy. As the amount of data continues to increase, and as the applications for creating data become more complex, backing up and recovering the data becomes more challenging.
Continuous data protection (CDP) is one example of a data protection service that is increasingly being used to protect complex applications. A CDP-based solution captures changes made to the application being protected to a CDP engine. Typically, a CDP specific interface is provided for accessing data stored within the CDP engine that is separate from the interface used for accessing data stored in the primary storage location. It would be advantageous to be able to access both the primary storage and the CDP engine using a single interface.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.